


Joshua Hale

by neil4god



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek has a burned out house and a pug, Derek's a softie, Dolly Parton's Joshua, Drabble, M/M, Oneshot, Song fic, They drink tea, totally au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:19:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2245407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neil4god/pseuds/neil4god
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Folks said he was a mean and a vicious man<br/>And you better not set foot on his land"<br/>- Stiles goes to find out for himself and what he gets, well, have you seen those abs?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joshua Hale

**Author's Note:**

> I was driving home from work listening to this song and I couldn't help but imagine people whispering about Derek being a mean guy who lives in this shack by the railroad tracks, and of course Stiles being Stiles, has to go check it out. So yeah, that happened, sorry.

The house was burned around the edges, blackened charcoal clinging to the remnants of a frame. Up close it wasn’t as scary as Stiles had thought. People said it was a shack, that the guy who lived there was a mean and cruel, but so far the only thing Stiles had seen was a crisped up house and pug too lazy to do anything but growl. The dog had barely even done that, just snorted loudly and yipped at him. Still when he saw a figure emerge from the shadows he swallowed hard, his beard and his hair was long and black and he was the biggest man he had ever seen. The guy was seriously built and maybe this hadn’t been such a great idea. When he spoke his voice was low and deep, but he just didn’t frighten him. Stiles saw the tinge of a smile hidden beneath his beard and he felt his heart rate explode. This guy was gorgeous! 

What the hell was wrong with people? He wasn’t mean, he said, “Come on in and pull up your chair, you might as well since you’re already here.”  
Stiles smiled back at him and watched the pug yip enthusiastically as it scrambled to its feet and heat-butted it’s master’s leg. He couldn’t help but laugh, the little thing was so cute and the man smiled back, big and wide. Stiles followed him inside, pleased to find it intact and even pleasant looking. The kitchen at least, the living room and stairs were black from smoke and the staircase didn’t seem very sturdy, but the kitchen was brightly painted and well decorated. It gave him a feel for what the rest of the place would be like when it was done. Stiles could see himself living someplace like this. The older man made them tea then settled in at the wooden table, running a thumb along the wood nervously. His voice sent shivers up Stiles’ spine and Stiles could picture himself doing filthy things at the merest whisper of that voice. “I’m Joshua Hale, but you can call me Derek, most people do.”  
Curious to know how you go from Joshua to Derek (going from his own name to Stiles was perfectly logical really) he waited for the older man to elaborate, “I’ve an uncle, well had an uncle, his name was Joshua. So everyone always called me by my middle name, I guess it kinda’ stuck. And you?”  
“Oh I’m Stiles.”  
“Is that a name or a lifestyle choice?”  
God he was cute when he smiled. His eyes lit up and took his breath away. 

They talked all night, moving from tea to beer and in the early hours of the morning when neither one was willing or capable of moving apart, he asked him to stay. The dog whuffled at him from in front of the fire, irritated by their loud noises, but Stiles couldn’t help it, he let out a great whooping noise and smacked his lips against Derek’s. They would fix the place up and that little old shack, it was a happy home.


End file.
